


Waiting On Nothing to Bite 顺其自然

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, post-season1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：或多或少是108之后水到渠成的事儿了。快速脑补了一发俩人钓鱼的梗<br/>【2017二次校对完毕】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting On Nothing to Bite 顺其自然

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting On Nothing to Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302592) by [cordite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordite/pseuds/cordite). 



Waiting On Nothing to Bite 顺其自然*

 

Rating: PG  
Fandom: True Detective  
Relationship: Rust Cohle/Martin Hart无差  
Tags: 轻松的家庭日常文，时间线在第一季故事之后  
授权：有  
  
送给fluorineandsilver.  
启发自fluorineandsilver的[Light Enough](http://www.mtslash.com/archiveofourown.org/works/1298128)  
  
【这篇的翻译是微博@花散里夕颜sho 姑娘，看完108，在AO3一扫到这篇就被老夫夫甜到了~然后GN表示愿意翻了送我~好开心~~~   
【帮着beta了一下~希望大家也看得开心www  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
  在深河边钓鱼，基本就是枯坐到屁股半麻，没完没了地喝酒，直到钓上什么破玩意儿都无所谓为止。糟心的飓风来过后，再没人乐意花吃奶的劲从水里拽出点什么了。  
  这事多少有点傻气，Marty琢磨着，他俩大老远跑来这里，居然就这么坐了一天。更好笑的是，这一开始就不是他的主意。自打剪了那条愚蠢的马尾，Rust就焦虑烦躁得没个消停。Marty拿参孙和大利拉*开了个糟糕的玩笑，立刻在下巴上挨了一记，好证明这段关系里谁说了算。这让Marty觉得好笑：他俩依然幼稚地挖苦对方，还是十七年前那副鬼样子。然而……幼稚？天啊，明明早就成了臭老头了。  
  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
  “虫子爬上屁股了还是怎么着？”Marty一早炒起了蛋。虽然从没被人叫过大厨，他倒是烧得一手好菜。  
  “什么？”刚睡醒的Rust哑着嗓子，膝盖在皱巴巴的睡衣底下晃个不停。  
  “过去一周，你开始从自我封闭的壳里慢慢爬出来，别他妈装听不懂。”Rust的腿突然不抖了，狗娘养的，“打算和我谈谈吗？”  
  Rust啃着手上的倒刺，咬了半天才开口：“有时我会幽闭恐惧，你明白吗，伙计？”  
  “我他妈从来听不懂你在说啥。”  
  “我不是这个意思。”他在自己和Marty之间含糊地来回比划，“我是这个意思。”他更含糊地一扬手，包括进了宇宙间的一切事物，“最近我感受着每一处困境，就好像，噢操，就好像被五十辆车压在身上。我的存在快把我挤垮了。”  
  Marty学着Audrey的样子翻了个白眼。“你得了幽居症*，Rust。把自己关了差不多一个月，你以为这他妈会发生什么？”他压低嗓门，但声音大得足够桌对面那狗娘养的听见，“满嘴废话。”  
  “可能吧。”Rust说——这大概是Marty能得到的最接近承认的回应了。  
  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
   后来Rust再没开口，直到他把Marty从噩梦中叫醒，暗夜里，他的眼睛带着某种兽类的狂野光芒。  
  “你还记得你把那条旧船搞到哪里去了吗？”  
  Marty花了一秒才弄清对方在说什么。他还浸在那个反反复复的梦里：Rust裸身陷在泥中，腹部的伤口冒着血泡，活像多了张嘴。鹿角王冠和黄色枝桠扭曲地盘在他头顶。Marty努力稳住声音，盯着Rust从肚脐延伸至胸部的斑驳伤痕，喃喃道：“也许能。”  
  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
   于是他们来了这儿，被蚊子叮得生不如死，还要接受知了的疯狂嘲笑。一箱孤星还剩最后几罐，已经让他俩富有得像是百万富翁了。至于Rust，他瞧着比毕业舞会上的小妞还快活，简直生龙活虎到了操蛋的地步。这让Marty肯定自己做了件正确的事。  
  “过来吧，混蛋。”Marty咧嘴一笑，弯腰越过躺椅间的空隙，塑料扶手硌在啤酒肚上——他一万次发誓会在九月前把这玩意儿减掉，但谁都知道这他妈都是胡扯。  
  Rust踢着他脚下甲板的栏杆，鞋子撞在硬木头上哐哐作响。他倾身抹掉两人之间最后那点距离，歪了歪嘴，给了Marty一个吻。两人拉长的身影在下午五时互相交叠。一时间谁都没动，任凭又大又圆的路易斯安那夕阳泼洒金色光芒，在他们后颈灼出一片村佬的红痕。Marty忍不住抚上Rust温暖的头发，那里的灰白盖过了原本的金棕。时间选择稍作停留——在他们取回愚鲁的男子气概前，此刻独属于两个从不知温柔为何物的人。  
  “永远适应不了那种胡子拉碴的嘴对嘴。”Marty表示。事实上他早就习惯了，还“习惯极了”。不过这话要是说给Rust，对方很可能会重新蓄上该死的胡子，故意做个混蛋。想到这儿，Marty又微笑起来，靠回晃晃悠悠的躺椅。等鱼上钩？顺其自然吧。  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
注1：标题Waiting On Nothing to Bite，直译是“无所谓鱼咬不咬（钩）”，根据文的内容意译成了“顺其自然”  
注2：参孙和大利拉：圣经《士师记》里的一段著名故事。参孙是犹太人，生来力大无比，曾经徒手击毙狮子。当时犹太人势弱，常为腓利斯（圣经中译为非利士）人所欺，一次参孙参战，用驴腮骨杀伤一千腓利斯人，战胜了敌人，犹太人推举他为第75代士师（Judge，最高统治者），任职共20年。  
参孙后爱上腓利斯一美女大利拉，并与之结婚。为了谋害参孙，腓利斯人定下计谋，让大利拉设法了解参孙产生力量的源泉。大利拉几次询问，参孙都未吐露真言。后大利拉以离开参孙为要挟，参孙最后才告以实情：头发是他产生力量的源泉。大利拉以酒灌醉乘参孙，乘其熟睡之机，找到腓利斯人来剪去参孙头发，终将参孙拿获。参孙被剜去双目，打入监牢，受尽折磨。经数月后，参孙头发再度长出，恢复了力量，但腓利斯人并不察觉。在一次庆贺筵席上，腓利斯人把参孙牵到大厅，尽情戏弄他以为乐事。此时双目已失明的参孙，突然抱起大厅支柱，将房屋掀翻，与3000腓利斯人同归于尽。  
【这个笑话太冷了哈哈哈哈~  
注3：cabin fever：[美国英语]幽居症，一种因长期离群索居而引发忧虑、烦躁等情绪的病症。

 

附带Tumblr上[waltass](http://waltass.tumblr.com/post/79380989129/i-did-a-warm-up-doodle-illustrating-gay-old)的配图~

 


End file.
